She's something else
by krucumber
Summary: Lexa probably knows every word in the English dictionary, but when it comes to Clarke she never knows what to say. Clexa Modern Day/College AU. Fluff. Because Clexa fluff is something everyone should enjoy.


**Disclaimer: All characters and names are property of the original authors/producers.**

* * *

"I don't even know where to start, so let me just...let me just say everything. I know I have a reputation or had one, but I haven't hooked up with anyone since the day I met you; that night we were supposed to have one time together, I took one look at you and knew I couldn't do that to you because there was something so different about you. I couldn't figure it out then. I couldn't understand why. Even when hanging out with everyone I only wanted to spend time with you, or why I was able to open up to you so much. But as time went on and we unofficially started dating, I figured it out. I figured out why I want to spend all day resting on my pillow, holding you and not wanting to let you go. Why I want to wake up and watch you sleep until the sun comes through the windows to cast beautiful rays over your face so I can see the glow of the night before still there because of the love we made all night long. I want to buy you flowers and make you dinner so when you get home all you have to do is relax and not worry about anything for a while. I want to show you off and tell everyone "yeah that's _my_ girl" when they see you walk into a room and all heads turn because you're so goddamn beautiful. I want to be selfish with you and spoil the hell out of you and argue with you on who loves who more. I want to help you let go of all you insecurities and doubts you have. Do you know why I want the good, the bad, horrible, ugly, beautiful, fantastic moments and everything else in between and why I want to spend the rest of my life with you? It's because I love you. I love you Clarke."

 _Silence._

She had tears falling down her face faster than a waterfall and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

It seemed like hours passed standing in the hallway, and even though it was only minutes I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I never want to take my eyes off of her, why would I?

When she finally looked up at me, she broke the silence with a whisper, "I love you too Lexa."

* * *

 **3 months earlier**

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep._

 _"I could murder that damn alarm."_ Lexa thought.

"Alexandria! Hurry up let's go we're going be late, Lincoln is going to kill us!"

"Shut up Anya. My alarm _just_ went off. And I told you not to call me that." Lexa groaned out from under her covers. They were supposed to go to the airport to pick up Octavia, Clarke and Raven. But Lincoln, being the giant love struck teddy bear that he is, wants to make sure he is there the moment they step off the plane. Not even a _second_ later.

"Damn Commander, someone didn't get enough sleep last night thinking about their girlfriend coming home today?" Anya said with a smirk.

"Yes, I didn't get enough sleep, and no Clarke is not my girlfriend."

"Didn't sound like that the night before she left, or the way your phone was blowing up for the past week and a half, or on your birthday, or-"

"Ok are you done?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"She's not my girlfriend; and wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"Alright how long are you gonna keep saying that?"

"Until it's not true. How long are you and Raven going to keep hiding your relationship from all of us?"

"Who said we were in a relationship?"

"These walls aren't thin Anya, and there aren't many girls you can say 'screw me like one of your tools' to; which by the way is not sexy at all."

The smirk was gone and Anya was glaring at Lexa, "You have five minutes." And with that she left the doorway to the bedroom.

"Love you Anya!"

"You better!" she yelled from the hall.

* * *

"Lincoln would you relax? You're gonna walk straight through the floor if you keep pacing like that."

"They should've been here 10 minutes ago! Why aren't they here yet?"

"I don't know maybe the flight got delayed?"

"Why would it be delayed? And where's Lexa?"

"On her way I guess...oh look at that, speak of the devil and she shall appear."

Lexa rolled her eyes and knocked Anya's feet off the chair so she could sit directly across from her while Lincoln continued to pace back and forth in between the two girls. It was only a couple of minutes before the plane pulled into the gate and they were about to let passengers out.

"Here Lex, take my phone and when Octavia runs into my arms get a good picture of us." Lincoln said as he was fishing for his phone in his pocket.

"Why can't Anya do it?"

"Because I have a girlfriend to greet." Anya shot back with a smirk.

Right as Lexa opened up the camera on Lincolns phone she was tackled to the ground by an over excited blonde who had been waiting more than 250 hours to see green eyes in front of her blue ones. But that wasn't really the case as Lexa's eyes have been closed since she'd been blindsided.

"Ouch," Picture forgotten, Lexa slowly opened her eyes to see a glowing Clarke smiling down at her, "hey you."

"Hey yourself, did you miss me?" Clarke asked.

"Of course I did Clarke."

"I missed you too Lexa."

Both girls forgetting where they were at the moment, Clarke sitting on Lexa with their faces only inches apart and the biggest heart eyes anyone could ever make. Clarke closed the couple of inches between the two and left the softest kiss on a pair of lips that had been waiting just as long for that moment.

"Hey! Not girlfriends, you coming or what? I don't think airport security is enjoying this show as much as those frat boys over there."

They looked up to see their friends ready to walk away, so Clarke got up off of Lexa and helped her up. They both dusted themselves off and walked out of the airport, hand in hand, with the rest of their friends. Lincoln was up front carrying Octavia on his back and Anya had her arm around Raven's shoulder while Clarke and Lexa walked behind. Once they entered the parking structure, Octavia and Raven both yelled "shotgun!" and bolted off towards Anya's car while the rest of the group continued at their own pace, stopping when they reached Lexa's car a couple spaces over.

"Sorry about the picture Linc."

"Don't worry about it Commander, someone just couldn't wait to see you that's all."

"Yeah, wish I got the same greeting from my little lady." Added Anya.

Lexa looked over at Clarke who had the slightest blush on her cheeks. Clarke blushing was probably one of the cutest things she'd ever witnessed. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a car alarm going off. All four faces turned to meet the two girls pointing at each other.

"She did it." They said in unison.

"Ugh. Let's go before one of them breaks into my car and leaves us here."

They packed their trunks with the bags the girls had and said their goodbyes. "So why didn't you just ride with Anya? Her car is big enough for all of us." Clarke asked as they got in.

"I have a surprise for you." Lexa added with a smile and drove out of the structure.

* * *

 **AN: If you've made it this far thanks for reading! It may seem a little choppy, but I know where I want to take this story! This isn't my first time writing fanfic, but it is for this fandom. Because I mean after what happened on the show? Like many of you this is the only way I have to cope with it, so I decided to go ahead and write one. Story is also on Wattpad!**

 ****I am looking for a cowriter! Please lmk if you're interested!**


End file.
